


The Pineapple Princess

by Ellana17



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellana17/pseuds/Ellana17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No way would Kelsi ever be listening to that song again; even if she had to admit that the dress fitted Sharpay pretty nicely.<br/>“What do you think you’re doing?” Kelsi asked, stepping out of the shadows at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pineapple Princess

**Author's Note:**

> So that’s what happens when I’m stuck in traffic listening to Humuhumu on a loop.

Kelsi had thought she could go and have a look around the stage to work on Gabi and Troy’s song for the talent show. The girl was not prepared for what she happened to stumble upon.

“Ryan, where’s my ocean?”

That definitely was Sharpay’s voice. What was she doing here so late? Kelsi walked over slowly, and stayed in the shadows while she watched in horror as Sharpay wiggled in front of Troy in a glittery blue dress.

The song was not half that bad and Kelsi had learned the hard way that Sharpay could pull off even the most ridiculous outfit.

The song was not the worst part of it, really. No, Kelsi was fuming because Sharpay was once more trying to steal Troy away. Could she not see that she had absolutely zero chance with him?

The song ended and Troy made a quick escape. Ryan, for his part, was nowhere to be found.

“Girls! Again from the top!” Sharpay exclaimed.

No way would Kelsi ever be listening to that song again; even if she had to admit that the dress fitted Sharpay pretty nicely.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kelsi asked, stepping out of the shadows at last.

“It’s called a rehearsal, you should try it some time,” Sharpay replied.

Kelsi snorted. “I was actually talking about your pathetic attempt at stealing Troy away. Again.”

“I’m merely helping him to reach his full potential,” Sharpay countered matter-of-factly.

“By humming along while you take the spotlight?” Kelsi exclaimed. “Right.”

“What do you even know?” Sharpay hissed.

“I know what makes a good duet,” Kelsi declared. “Both singers have to take an equal part in it.”

Sharpay snorted. “You wrote _one_ musical, Kelsi, and suddenly you think you’re some sort of expert.”

“Oh, you mean the musical you auditioned for? That musical?” Sharpay rolled her eyes at her. “Do you even realize you’re hurting people?” Kelsi went on. “And I’m not just talking about Gabi and Troy, I’m talking about your own brother, and about the team. You’re ruining everyone’s summer with that little game of yours.”

“And what about my summer?” Sharpay pointed out.

“What do you mean?” Kelsi frowned.

“What about what _I_ want?”

Kelsi quickly recovered from her surprise and snapped, “If it’s Troy Bolton you want, I’ve got news for you. He doesn’t want you. He doesn’t want your attention, never asked for it. Troy’s not interested in you, he never will be; it’s high time you realize that. You’re so focused on Troy you can’t see there’s people that really do care about you.”

“Like who?” Sharpay snorted.

“Like me!” Kelsi exclaimed and enjoyed the fact that she seemed to have surprised Sharpay for once.

“You?” Sharpay asked in disbelief. “Who’s always writing songs for Troy and Little-Miss-Perfect?”

“I would have written you a song for the talent show if you’d asked, you know. You didn’t need to do… all this,” she finished quietly.

“I-” Sharpay started before the true meaning of Kelsi words registered. She blinked. “What?”

Kelsi took a deep breath. “I would have written you a song if you’d asked,” she repeated calmly.

“But why?” Sharpay asked in disbelief.

Because Kelsi had been crushing on her for years, that’s why; but she could not tell her that. The girl averted her eyes instead. “Because you’re very talented and anyone would be lucky to write for you.”

“But- But then why-” Sharpay said, taken aback.

“I know you think you don’t need anyone, and why would you?” Kelsi went on without paying any mind to Sharpay’s interruption. “You dance, you sing, you’re absolutely gorgeous, and you always have the leading role but you don’t _have_ to be alone.”

For once Sharpay seemed at a loss for words. She gasped at Kelsi for a movement and the silence started to turn awkward.

Sharpay cleared her throat. “Could you- I mean, do you think it’s too late to write me a song for the talent show?” Sharpay asked quietly.

“Absolutely not,” Kelsi said, gobsmacked. “I mean- Of course I’ll do it! It probably won’t involve a pineapple though,” she said with an amused smile.

Sharpay reached for the pineapple on her head, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

“I guess that’s okay”, she said, looking at the dress. “Blue isn’t really my color anyway.”

“Are you kidding?” Kelsi exclaimed. “You’re stunning!”

“Oh, huh, thanks.”

Kelsi had not thought her evening would turn out like that but it was not so bad after all. She snapped her fingers.

“A boat!” she exclaimed suddenly. Sharpay frowned. “Do you get seasick?” Kelsi asked. “Oh, you could even wear this dress! I’ve got tons of ideas, you’ll see, you’re totally going to win this thing!” Kelsi went on, practically jumping in excitement.

She hugged Sharpay and then quickly let go. “It’s gonna be great!” she said and took off, leaving a stunned Sharpay in her wake.

**THE END**

 

 

 

 


End file.
